Kacey Musgraves
Kacey Lee Musgraves (born August 21, 1988)[2][3][6][7] is an American singer. She self-released three albums[8][9] before appearing on the fifth season of the USA Network'sSINGING COMPETITION Nashville Star in 2007, where she placed seventh. She signed to Mercury Nashville in 2012 and has released two critically acclaimed albums on the label, Same Trailer Different Park (2013) and Pageant Material (2015).[10][11] Early life Musgraves was born in Golden, Texas.[12] She began songwriting at the age of eight, when she wrote a song called "Notice Me" for her elementary school graduation.[12]She first learned to play music on the mandolin, and then began at age 12 started taking guitar lessons from a local musician named John DeFoore, and later described it as "one of the most important things that ever happened to me".[12] Musgraves first got her start in the country music industry at the age of 18, when she would record demos toMAKE MONEY.[12] Her mother would take her to local music festivals to sing western swing music.[13] Career While living in Austin in 2008, Kacey was discovered by independent record label Triple Pop, for whom she recorded two songs, "Apologize" and "See You Again", both of which are available on a digital EP online.[14] Musgraves joined Lady Antebellum on their Own the Night 2012 tour in the United Kingdom.[15] She also signed with Mercury Records in 2012 and released her solo debut single "Merry Go 'Round". The song is included on her album Same Trailer Different Park, which was produced and co-written by Shane McAnally and Luke Laird and released on March 19, 2013.[16] She also co-wrote Miranda Lambert's 2013 single "Mama's Broken Heart". Same Trailer Different Park produced additional hit singles in "Blowin' Smoke" and "Follow Your Arrow". Rolling Stone magazine listed "Follow Your Arrow" at number 39 of their list of 100 Greatest Country Songs of All Time, and said that Musgraves was "one of the loudest symbols of young country musicians embracing progressive values."[17] "Undermine", a song co-written by Musgraves and Trent Dabbs, was featured in the ABCTELEVISION series Nashville on October 17, 2012.[18][19] Musgraves was nominated for four awards at the 47th Annual Academy of Country Music Awards, including Female Vocalist of the Year. Kacey's fourth studio album, Same Trailer Different Park, debuted at number 2, selling 42,000 copies.[20]Musgraves was also nominated for four Grammy Awards at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards, tying Taylor Swift and Lorde for the most nominations received by a woman that year. Those nominations included Best New Artist, Best Country Album (Same Trailer Different Park), and Best Country Song for both "Mama's Broken Heart" and "Merry Go 'Round".[21] "Merry Go 'Round" won the Best Country Song Grammy award, and Same Trailer Different Park won in Best Country Album.[22] Kacey Musgraves joined Katy Perryon the North American leg of her Prismatic World Tour as well as Willie Nelson and Alison Krauss on select dates during their tour. Musgraves provided backing vocals for Bourbon in Kentucky, the lead single on Dierks Bentley's 2013 album Riser.[23] In April 2014, Musgraves won the Academy of Country Music award for album of the year for Same Trailer Different Park.[24] In June 2014, she released a new song called The Trailer Song, which she debuted on the Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon.[25] Same Trailer Different Park was certifiedGOLD in August 2014 for selling over 500,000 copies.[26] Musgraves' single "Follow Your Arrow" was also certifiedGOLD, while "Merry Go Round" was certified platinum.[26] Musgraves announced in late August 2014 that she would perform a ten-show headlining tour, dubbed "Same Tour Different Trailer," starting on September 25 and ending on October 19th.[27] In September 2014, Musgraves said that she had begun writing songs for her second major label album, and planned to begin work in earnest with Luke Laird and Shane MacAnally later in the year after her touring schedule finished.[28] "Biscuits," the lead singlefrom the album, was released on March 16, 2015. Pageant Material, Musgraves' second studio album, was released on June 23, 2015. In support of the album, Musgraves performed on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on June 9, 2015, Late Night with Seth Meyers on June 10, 2015, Good Morning America on June 23, 2015 and The View on June 24, 2015.[29] Artistry Influences Musgraves lists Alison Krauss as one of her career role models. "I mean, how many Grammys does she have? She’s just remained solid and true and great, and I respect that".[30] Musgraves favorite artist is John Prine because of his amazing songwriting.[31]Musgraves also lists Lee Ann Womack as one of her childhood influences: "Lee Ann Womack is from near where I grew up in east Texas so I’ve always looked up to her."[32] Lyrical themes and style Musgraves is known for her controversial lyrics in the conservative country music genre. Common controversial topics in her music are homosexuality acceptance, promiscuous sexual intercourse, recreational marijuana use, and anti-religious sentiment. Such aforementioned topics are almost unheard of in mainstream country music. In an interview with the Wall Street Journal, Musgraves faced criticism for her rebellious lyrics. "I think throwing the rebel card out there is really cheap," she said. "The things I’m singing about are not controversial to me, I don’t push buttons to push buttons. I talk about things that have made an impression on me that a lot of people everywhere are going through."[32] Discography *''Same Trailer Different Park'' (2013) *''Pageant Material'' (2015) Awards and nominations This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged andREMOVED. (July 2015) Category:1988 births